Torn
by ObsidianWolf001
Summary: Uta finally tears up the last of Kaneki's clothing, and suggests he just wear some of Uta's wardrobe instead. But he ends up rather disagreeing with that idea when Itori wants to dance. More Utakane smut for the masses. Enjoy!


Kaneki sighed, lifting the wreckage of what had been his last outfit. "I told you to stop tearing them." He groaned off the side of the bed.

He was sprawled over Uta's naked lap, arms dangling over one edge where he had flopped after, ahem, "unmounting." Uta's fingers were tracing the bruises slowly fading on Kaneki's back and thighs from his hands, where he had gripped too tight, afraid to let go. He needed to demonstrate those gentle touches to the mildly crazy man he loved after such rough displays. He did it with care and love that he reserved for only Kaneki. Now Uta hardly looked up for a moment at the shredded shirt before tossing it down again. "Just wear mine." He suggested.

Kaneki got up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder. "Uta, you're almost two feet taller and bulkier than you look when clothed. I take great pride in knowing you are male model perfect when nude, but we are in fact two different men entirely." Kaneki answered.

Uta grinned. "You are better with that mouth than I gave you credit for." He teased.

Said mouth when perfectly dry at the response, and his face turned cherry red as he bit his lip. "You're trying to fluster me." He accused.

Uta shrugged, sitting up and leaning forward to kiss his lips gently. "You're not wrong." He answered.

"What am I supposed to wear? We told Itori that we would make our way to the bar tonight." He demanded.

Uta sighed, shrugging, and looked over at his closet contemplatively. "I have a few shirts you would fit in public, and most of my pants are drawstring anyway. Just wear mine." He answered.

Kaneki sighed, adjusting to lay on Uta's firm, tattooed chest, making it clear how much of a size difference there really was. "You are larger than me. How am I supposed to wear your clothes?" He asked.

Uta shrugged. "The way I do. You put them on over your strapping body and hide it from other people until we can come home so I can unwrap you and enjoy it again for as long as I wish." Uta answered.

Kaneki shivered. "You're trying to fluster me again." He muttered.

Uta's lips were on his throat then. "Is it working?" He asked.

Kaneki shuddered, nodding. "Yes. Which means I am at a disadvantage and you think you win automatically." He explained.

"Oh?" He said, giving the impression that he didn't know Kaneki was attempting reverse psychology.

"Yes. And I'm going to let you win this one, but I'm going to make you regret it." He warned Ua.

The warm chuckle in his ear made Kaneki smile, because he knew tonight wouldn't end the way Uta thought it would.

And, you know, he was right. He was good at that.

 **7777777**

Uta was more than certain Kaneki had something in the works, but he didn't say anything about it. He was curious how Kaneki would make him regret this. He certainly couldn't find any way to do it. He was absolutely loving to see Kaneki in his clothes.

He wore one of Uta's shirts with a metal ring on each shoulder to hold the sleeves together, torn a little down the front. It dangled a bit farther down than Uta had anticipated, but that didn't bother him any. His nipples were covered, but most of his chest was exposed, making he shirt nigh unto useless, but Kaneki had told Uta that he'd prefer to wear it than go to Itori's without a shirt. The pants, even pulled as far as they could get the drawstring to pull, was a bit loose on Kaneki, slung low on his hips and baring some of that snow white hair that trailed down the V of his body and made Uta's mouth water every time he saw it. He wasn't a small man, but he was still smaller than Uta by a factor of at least two. He borrowed one of Uta's jackets as well, and he managed to keep that on his shoulder, but he didn't question it.

It was relatively quiet at Itori's, and only she and Yomo and a few others were there, scattered around listening to the music. Itori cooed at Kaneki when he came in, about to shed the oversized jacket until she started in on him.

"Oh, Kaneki, what did he bully you into?" Itori cried, trying to hitch the pants a little higher before they slid back to their original position. "You look like...well, Uta."

Kaneki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I didn't have any clothes I could wear, and he decided I should just wear his." Kaneki explained.

She shook her head, sighing. "He is so stubborn sometimes. Come sit down. Ren and I were just talking about you guys." She said, sliding Uta his usual drink and offering Kaneki a little bloodwine, which he gladly accepted. "Hungry?"

Kaneki shook his head. "I'll be fine for now. I'll handle it if it gets too bad." He shrugged and glanced at the ever silent Yomo. "So what was it you were talking about?"

"Well, I was talking. Ren was listening and giving me dirty looks. I was wondering about you and Uta in bed." She paused when Uta did, though Kaneki took a sip of the drink in front of him and leaned on his palm. "Oh, is it that bad?"

Uta shook his head. "It's not ever bad." He explained, guzzling a long gulp of his drink.

"That's actually how I got put into his clothes in the first place. He tore all of mine to the point of no return." Kaneki answered, watching Yomo put his drink down.

"Are we really having this conversation?" Yomo asked.

Uta gave him a sidelong glance. "Well, Itori said it pretty well. You're not really talking, you're just listening and giving us dirty looks." He suggested.

Yomo rolled his eyes, looking at Kaneki. "I expected a little better from you at least." He suggested.

Kaneki was about to make a rejoinder when Itori cheered and clapped her hands as a song came on. She jumped over the bar and grabbed Uta's arm. "Oh, please dance with me Uta, please, please, please." She begged.

Uta shook his head, smiling at her. "I don't dance, Itori, you know that. I only danced with you one time because I had drank a little more than normal."

She pouted, then turned to Yomo for a moment before skipping over him and clutching Kaneki's sleeve. "Please, Kaneki? Pretty please? You were a college kid, you must know some little bit of how to have fun." She begged.

Kaneki grinned, and Uta read mischief in his eyes when he nodded. Itori cheered and leapt for the floor, dragging Kaneki behind with her. What she started doing wasn't so much dancing as it was pornographic gyrating into Kaneki, and it seemed to fit the lyrics well enough. The only problem Uta had with it was...that was _Kaneki_ she was grinding on. And Kaneki was returning the gesture.

They were back to back, twisting and moving to the music, and Kaneki's body became something almost hypnotic to watch. He didn't move with grace or anything so simple, but it was pure seduction. Had he been in his normal clothing, it would have looked a little silly, maybe even forced, or possibly been a low level sexy. But in Uta's rumpled, loose clothing? Kaneki looked debauched and seductive, and Uta could see the muscle in his chest and arms move with the rhythm of the song. On top of it all he was moving against that body behind him that set Uta into a raging inferno. All it took was...

Kaneki's eyes locked with his. The shirt came up a little farther, and the pants slung just a bit too low, and Uta jolted up out of his chair to grab Kaneki and yank him for the door.

"What's going on?" Itori called. "Uta?"

He had already yanked Kaneki into the alley, and had him up against the wall of the building opposite them. Kaneki smiled at him before Uta's lips attached to his throat, and his collarbone and his shoulder, moving slowly down. "You seem a little strung out tonight Uta." He teased.

"You did that on purpose." Uta's voice rumbled in his ear.

"You should have danced with me then. I would have been more than happy to dance with you." He promised. "One thing I'm not doing is having sex in this alley though. So if you really want to get me out of your clothes, I think you should probably take me home."

Uta groaned. It seemed like such a far walk, and he really didn't have the patience for it at the moment, but then Kaneki had slipped out from under his arms and was leaping for the roof. He leaned over the edge. "I'll race you." He called, and then he was gone again, and Uta smiled.

It was a damn close race, but Kaneki made it back slightly sooner, and Uta had him pinned to the door to the apartment above the shop. Kaneki was grinning, a bit breathless. "I won." He gasped when Uta wasted no time sliding his hands down the front of Kaneki's pants.

"That may be a fairly inaccurate statement, considering I feel like I'm winning a little here too." Uta answered.

Kaneki put his arms around Uta's neck. "I'm willing to give you that much." He responded before their lips collided.

Uta's tongue demanded Kaneki open to him, and Kaneki did so without hesitation, submitting to the tongue battle that was over before it had started. Uta grasped Kaneki's erection and rubbed it gently at first. Kaneki moaned into Uta's mouth, bucking his hips forward into Uta's grip, his body softening to Uta's touch. Uta lifted him off his feet to carry him into their bedroom and tossed Kaneki to the bed, jerking Kaneki's pants down in a sharp tug, pulling the waistband over his hips without even putting much effort into it. He pushed the shirt up and began assaulting Kaneki's body, from his collar bone to his thighs, with his mouth, taking joy in every time Kaneki gasped and moaned until he was begging, and Uta couldn't wait anymore.

Uta pushed his own pants down over his legs, and Kaneki got his shirt off over his head, taking the jacket with it before removing his own.

"Is it alright, Kaneki?" Uta asked, rubbing that entrance with his own cock.

Kaneki nodded, wrapping Uta's waist with his legs. "Please." He begged.

Uta would almost swear later that they had never made love like that. Kaneki met Uta's every thrust, and Uta made sure to kiss every bare expanse of Kaneki's body that he could reach. The two worshipped each other's bodies, Uta more so with Kaneki's than usual. He had never realized how much he loved this body, how much he craved it and hoarded it until it was mostly bared to the rest of the world. Just the memory of him grinding against Itori was enough to send him over in the wave of absolute ecstasy that Kaneki was bathing him in. Kaneki wasn't far behind.

When both of them had finished, and they had caught their breath, they lay pressed against each other, both limp and sated for the second time that day. Uta ran his fingers through the soft white strands of hair that would never go away.

Kaneki was the first to speak. "I think I may like wearing your clothes." He explained.

"I'll have some of yours here tomorrow." Uta answered.

Kaneki grinned softly against Uta's bare chest, pressing his lips to the tribal sunburst tattoo over his heart. "Did I make you regret it?" He asked.

Uta closed his eyes, content to lay there cradling the cheeky asshole for the night and just sleep.


End file.
